remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Beginner's Guide
=Controls= Aeronaut Arrow keys to move. A: Jump A (held): Jetpack. Influenced by the arrow keys. S: Steam Shot (Attack). Steam Shots cannot be shot downwards. S (held): Steamthrower (Attack) Flying Controls Hold A to use the jetpack in order to fly. Let go of A to drop to the ground. Use the arrow keys to move and ascend. Steamthrowers cannot be executed in the air, but steamshots can. Like on the ground, you cannot shoot downwards in the air. Crag Arrow keys to move. A to jump S to attack Wall Moves Jump to a wall: Wall Hang Jump while hanging: Wall Jump Swinging Moves NOTE: To swing, you need a ceiling and some areas have unreachable ceilings Press A while in the air: Swing left or right depending which arrow key you're pressing. While swinging, use the up and down arrow keys in order to adjust rope slack. Press A and Up while in the air: Climb up to ceiling Ferric Arrow keys to move. A: Jump A hit twice: Double Jump S: Attack S + Down Arrow while in air: Dive Bomb Hit opposite (of which you are facing) key twice: Dash Climbing Move into a wall: Wall hang Up/Down arrow while wall hanging: Wall climbing Hold up arrow while touching ceiling: Ceiling hang Left/right while Ceiling hanging: Ceiling Climbing A while on ceiling/wall hanging: Attack =General Tricks and Tips= Find a Friendly Face! Reading a page may not be able to answer every single question you have, but finding a friendly face might. There are many people willing to help new players in Nidaria, so don't be afraid to ask any questions you have, or ask for tricks, tips, or strategies! You also need a second player to do Cooperation Missions such as Trailblazing. Doing such Cooperation Mission will gain you Etherite Geodes, which can be used in the Crafting of Etherillium Tubes, which grant you stat bonuses. =After the Tutorial Mission...= Missions/Food After the tutorial mission, you can accept other missions by going to Mission Deployment, which gives story missions. The first mission is easy, but if you find your health getting low, open your inventory (I key) to eat some food in order to regain health. If you run out of food, more can be bought at the Item Shop, though be sure to get bang for your buck when buying food; ratios for (health/spore) can be found on that page. Don't worry if you find food too expensive, later you be able to grow your own food. If you forget your mission objectives, press Q to open your Quest page, where you can find briefings of both your active and older missions and quests. Quests Quests are missions that do not follow the main story plot, but give you rewards such as any other mission. They are given out by NPCs around Nidaria, such as the shopkeepers and rooks. Quests, unlike missions, can possibly give you Niderian Points, which acts as reputation around Nideria. Uses for this reputation is not yet implemented. If you forget your quest objectives, press Q to open your Quest page, where you can find briefings of both your active and older missions and quests. Co-Op Missions (Trailblazing) Find a partner in order to do a Cooperation Mission! Cooperation Missions do not grant you food or Spores, but instead Etherite Geodes, which can be used in the Crafting of Etherillium Tubes, which grant you special stat bonuses. If you are 1st, 2nd, or 3rd place in a Cooperation Mission when it expires, both you and your partner get the appropriate trophy to place in a Float.